Nothing's Sweeter than Chocolate
by samisweet
Summary: He disappeared three years after she became friends with him. Ten years later, she's hearing rumors of wonderous chocolate and amazing confectionaries. CatCFSM original.


**Nothing's Sweeter than Chocolate**

by samisweet

Chapter One

Summary: He disappeared three years after she became friends with him. Ten years later, she's hearing rumors of wonderous chocolate and amazing confectionaries.

0o0o0o0o0

Please not that Usagi's name is in Japanese while the rest have their American dub names. This is done on purpose. And no, it's not a mistake. Since this story takes place in Europe, I thought that the names would be a bit more appropriate.

* * *

Usagi smiled as person after person greeted her in the hallway. She supposed one could call her popular, but she never really cared for the shallow title. She wasn't popular material –she wasn't a cheerleader or a jock or anything else. She was just Usagi. It was probably her kindness and innocence that attracted so many people, like a part of life that they'd never have. Her heart was bigger than what was good for her and she never judged people until she truly talked to them. She wasn't extravagantly pretty, not as pretty as Mina or Raye that was for sure. And her athletic ability was nothing compared to Amara or Lita. Hotaru and Michelle outdid her art-wise as well, and Ami and Trista were infinitely smarter than her. But there was just something about her that set her apart from everyone else, a glimmer of hope that everyone saw in her, a reflection of the yearning of innocence that everyone wanted. 

This was the first day of school for her. She'd been lucky enough to miss the first week of high school; her family had planned a vacation to her home in Japan. She wasn't originally Japanese; in fact, both her parents were American, but they'd moved to Japan. Usagi had moved to England when she was merely eight, and ever since, thought of this place as her home. The chorus of 'hellos' and people gushing about how they'd missed her had brightened her otherwise uneventful day. She loved having friends that cared about her. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Usagi!" a familiar squeal caught her attention and she stopped right in the middle of the hallways like her usual ditzy self, causing at least three people to go crashing into her. Mumbling her apologies, she turned to face one of her best friends.

"Mina!" Usagi cried out, throwing her arms around the equally blonde girl. Mina was just a teensy bit taller than her and her hair was thicker, longer, and silkier. She was what others liked calling _hot. _Smoky blue eyes peeked out of curled lashes, almond shaped and slanted. A small pert nose and full, pouty lips made her the whisper on every guy's lips. Her voice was slightly husky and seductive. With a full, curvaceous figure and a personality to match, it was no surprise that she was dubbed 'Aphrodite' by the school.

"Usagi, oh my goodness, we have a new kid in school!" Mina whispered urgently, pulling Usagi to the side. Her brilliant eyes sparkled in excitement. "He's such a freak! He has all this metal around his head for his _teeth_. I think I found a new victim!" As much as Mina was Usagi's best friend, she was also a bit cruel. She loved making those less fortunate in the 'looks' department feel inferior; Usagi had been surprised when the blonde had actually talked to her for the first time.

"Mina, don't be mean," Usagi hooked her hands on her backpack as she headed down the hallway, noticing a large crowd materializing out of nowhere. She could hear insults being thrown at someone and immediately moved in. The crowd parted easily for her. She saw a teenager, perhaps a year older than her, huddled on the ground; his books and papers were scattered all over the floor. Large headgear connected to his teeth; otherwise, he'd actually have been pretty cute. Another person she knew as Darien was making fun of him in an unpleasant, hurtful way.

"Look at metal head everyone," the sinfully handsome teenager sneered and Usagi could swear she saw a few girls pass out on the spot. She narrowed her eyes and marched forward, eyes bright with lividness.

"Leave him alone, you jerk!" She stabbed his chest with her finger, emphasizing her point. Darien merely laughed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he pressed her against the locker, arms holding her shoulders back. She struggled.

"She's not gonna be doing anything," another voice piped up.

"We are," Usagi's eyes snapped towards the source. Lita and Amara were standing back to back, arms crossed and eyes closed. She could tell the easily irritated women were trying to hold in their anger. Lita was the same height as Amara with a lusciously curved figure. Her lips were full and her eyes a bright and gorgeous green. Her russet hair fell in soft curls, enhancing her appeal. She was beautiful in her own way and one hell of a fighter. Amara, on the other hand, was a tomboy, with an athletic frame and a short hair cut. She was the best fighter out of all of Usagi's friends, beating Lita by a single punch.

Darien's eyes were instantly seized with fear and he dropped Usagi. Lita and Amara cracked their knuckles threateningly as he ran away, following him intently. She watched them disappear and the crowd dispersed. She instantly held out a hand towards the teenager, who took it tentatively. Giving one of her best and brightest smiles, she picked up his books for him and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, looking away.

"No problem," Usagi stuck out a hand, grinning. He looked at it, unsure, before accepting it. "I'm sorry that guy way giving you trouble. He's such a jerk. You should see the way he used to treat me before Amara had a talk with him." The boy's eyes glanced around nervously, and it was then that Usagi noted their striking color. A deep blue, almost purple. It suited him well. "I'm Usagi Tsukino."

"W-Willy Wonka," his eyes were cast downward, almost as if expecting her to make fun of him.

"So, are you new around here?"

"Yes."

"That's cool. You're gonna like it. It's nice here."

"I hope so."

"Wanna be friends?" Usagi asked suddenly, her cheery blue eyes looking directly into his. He was startled for a moment, before a small smile overrode his features.

"I-I'd like that."

"Great!" With that, Usagi gave him an impulsive hug, starting a friendship that would last the next three years –until he mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

This is the edited version. As I was going over it, I noticed all those horrific mistakes that drove me up the wall. If you find anything else, don't hesitate to inform me! This is just the prequel, by the way. 

Yeah, yeah, I shouldn't be getting this out, but I have plot bunnies that are jumping around driving me _crazy_. I just have to get them out! And I think this is the first Charlie and the Chocolate Factory crossover ever! I hope more follow... I've always been interested in reading some. :nudge nudge:hint hint: Lol.

Critiques are welcome!

You see that lil button that says 'go'? Please press it and leave a few words!


End file.
